The Golden Gundam
by Seriena
Summary: DISCONTINUED Prince Heero is just too serious. The King has declared that anyone who could cheer his son up will receive his hand in marriage. But who will make the prince laugh? Based off of the Fairy Tale The Golden Goose.
1. Introduction

**The Golden Gundam  
  
_Introduction_**

There once existed the most magical of woods, where some of the most mystical of things would happen.  
  
And on the very outside side of these miraculous woods, lived a family.  
  
Now this family was a very ordinary family.  
  
The mother, Noin, had gotten very tired of living in the village, being the dutiful husband that he was, Zechs had left the small village in search of a place where he wife would be happy. He came upon a forest one day and decided it would be perfect. He built her a cozy little cabin that was just the right size for the two of them, and then returned home to surprise his Lucy. She was thrilled with their little house and proved just how happy she was that night.  
  
Less then a year latter, they were gifted with a son. They loved their newborn son with all their hearts and gave him the name Chang Wufei. Now Wufei grew up with a strong set of morals, and truly believed in justice. That made his parents very happy and by the time Wufei reached the age of 5, he had a new baby brother with who he could share his ethical debates.  
  
The new baby was the very quite type. They named him Trowa, and though they never quiet got use to the silence, they did love him. Trowa grew up, listening to Wufei's rants and now that cozy little cottage was now a home.  
  
Then, Zechs and Noin were gifted with another little surprise and Duo was born. But the small little house that Zechs had made for only himself and his wife had no more room for yet another child. So Duo grew up, sleeping in Wufei's room until he could talk, and that was when the trouble started.  
  
It seemed that the young Duo loved to talk, which angered Wufei and even got on the nerves of silent Trowa. Noin, after hearing her beloved Wufei's angered shoots, set out to find a new place for Duo to sleep.  
  
Duo got a nice little place all to himself on the cold stone floor in front of the drafty back door. Being Duo, he had complained endlessly until even the strained love that Noin had had for their third son had disappeared entirely. And that, everyone, is where my story begins.

**To Be Continued...**


	2. Part 01

**The Golden Gundam  
  
_Part 1_**

**__**   
  
Duo groaned. He clutched his hand tightly to his sides, and then suddenly began to take swinging punches at thin air.  
  
"Duo."  
  
No answer as Duo began to roll around uncontrollably, trying to throw off whatever attacker had caught him in his dreams.  
  
"Duo!"  
  
He groaned and began to pant. Wufei considered kicking the boy quickly, then decided against it when he saw what was causing his younger brother distress.  
  
"Duo! Get up!"  
  
Sleepy violet eyes opened slowly, then gasped when he finally realized he couldn't breath.  
  
"Your hair you baka!"  
  
Duo's hands flew to the offending mane and untangled it form around his neck.  
  
"Thanks Wu, ya know, I really hate when that happens. What do you think, should I just always wear my hair up in a braid then? Would that help? I think it will. Can I barrow a hair tie? I want to braid my hair. I've always wanted to..."  
  
Wufei growled.  
  
"Shut up Duo!"  
  
There was silence out of poor Duo. Wufei turned on his heels and left for the kitchen, where he heard his mother singing as she cooked her pancakes.  
  
"Oh, food! I love food, especially mom's pancakes. Don't you? How could you not! They smell so delicious."  
  
As we said before, Duo just seemed to love to talk.  
  
Duo bounced cheerfully into the kitchen and sat himself down at table. Trowa nodded at his brother and dug in as Zechs appeared.  
  
"Good morning."  
  
He kissed Noin's check then sat himself at the table.  
  
"Don't good morning me! I asked you last week to get me more wood and I still don't have enough. How am I to bake the bread today?!"  
  
"But, I went out and cut some last week when you asked me!"  
  
Noin glared. Zechs sighed.  
  
"I can't get any today, I have to deliver the rest to Doktor S."  
  
Noin huffed, and turned back to the stove. Zechs looked at his children and raised and eyebrow.  
  
"Wufei, help your mother out by cutting some wood today."  
  
Wufei snorted.  
  
"I can't. I must polish my sword until it shines like..."  
  
Noin then turned on him, and it didn't take long for the eldest son to be convinced.Wufei grabbed the axe and sneered. His sword would have been ten times better then this rusted piece of junk. He made his way out of the house and into the forest, climbing up the hill to reach the tallest trees.  
  
By the time he had finished his little hike, it was already noon, and the sun was very high in the sky.  
  
Sitting him self in the shade of a giant oak tree, he pulled out his delicious meal, a tin of beef hash and a bottle of red wine. He was after all, mother's favorite. He had just taken a sip of his red wine when something caught his eye. He could have sworn he had seen movement.  
  
Giving it up as his imagination playing with he, he was quite startled when a gnome popped out from behind him.  
  
"Dear Sir, would you be so kind as to give a poor, weary woman some food? I have traveled a long way and am terrible hungry..."  
  
"Weakling! Have you no honor?"  
  
The poor gnome left the boy to his food. When Wufei had finished his meal, he picked up his axe and began to cut a random tree. But tragedy struck. For when Wufei was about to strike, the axe flew out of his hands and hit him on the head.  
  
"Ouch!"  
  
And so, Wufei returned home with no wood but a large bump on the top of his head.**To Be Continued...**


	3. Part 02

**The Golden Gundam  
  
_Part 2_**

The front door was thrown open, and in walked a very enraged Wufei.  
  
"Hey Wu," greeted Duo from the living room where he was working as hard as he could to finish some chores.  
  
Wufei growled, and picked up a wood carving of a fox, which he chucked at Duo's head. Duo dodged the wooden animal but Wufei had already stalked into his room and slammed the door behind him.  
  
Duo shrugged and continued to dust. He wiped off the remainder of the oak table and grinned. All done!  
  
The front door open again, but this time it was just Zechs. He sighed and sat himself down on the couch, not even noticing how much cleaner it looked thanks to his youngest son.  
  
"Is Wufei home yet?"  
  
Duo nodded his head.  
  
"He just got home. Came in and slammed the door really hard. It was really loud too. He seemed like he was in a really bad mood, he threw that wood fox at me and almost hit me in the head! He was holding his head too. Maybe someone hit him in the head..."  
  
Zechs groaned.  
  
"Duo! Just go get him!"  
  
"Dinner time," yelled Noin.  
  
Zechs grumbled and got of the couch.  
  
"Never mind then."  
  
Duo raced to the table, and began drooling as he saw the delicious chicken dinner. Experience had told him that if you don't get there first, you get nothing at all.  
  
"Go wash your hands Duo."  
  
Duo looked up, giving his mother the puppy dog look as he then glanced back at the food.  
  
"Now."  
  
Duo sighed. He wouldn't even bother running because his father and his brothers had already made it to the table and were chowing down on the food.  
  
Without washing their hands.  
  
Duo bypassed the bathroom and went straight to his room, hungry. Sometimes, he hated being the youngest.  
  
He could hear the rest of the family enjoying their meal and it made him sick.  
  
"Oh, Wufei! My baby, what happened? Oh, this is terrible! We must call the Doctor! Zechs! Call Sally immediately!"  
  
'And he does' Duo thought sadly. He couldn't be angry at his father for doting upon his wife, but sometimes he really wished he would get a mind of his own.  
  
He awoke the next morning, bright and early. He had had no nightmares for he had taken his own advice and pulled his hair back into a braid. He got up quickly, keeping the blanket around him to ward off the chill morning air. He passed by a window, noticing that it was still dark out. At least this way he would be on time for breakfast.  
  
Trowa emerged from his room, walking toward the kitchen and paused along side of him.  
  
Duo smiled, "Good morning Trowa."  
  
Trowa nodded at him, silently wishing him the same.  
  
Duo's smile grew wider. At least he could count on Trowa, who was, no doubt, his favorite family member.  
  
The two made it to the table in, well, almost silence. They both took their seats, and waited patiently for Noin cook their eggs. A miracle considering that Duo was present, but no one noticed, not that Duo cared anymore.  
  
"Trowa, today, you will be going and chopping some wood. Poor Wufei was injured on the job."  
  
Trowa blinked.  
  
"Mother, I can not today, I must make a trip to the village."  
  
Duo forced his eyes away from the food to stare. That was the most he had ever heard Trowa say.  
  
Noin frowned.  
  
"No, you will go now. Here, I packed you a large lunch. Go on then."  
  
And Trowa was forced out of the house.  
  
Trowa too, picked up the rusted axe and made his way deep into the forest. He was gifted with longer legs then Wufei though, so he made it to the top of the hill in half the time. He didn't eat his lunch right away, because it was only 9:00 o'clock, he went straight to work. He chose the widest and tallest tree he could find and began his task.  
  
He chopped and chopped but the old tree was thick indeed. When lunch finally arrived, Trowa gratefully lowered his axe and pulled out his lunch. He opened it and smiled, his mother had given him a decent meal of malt beer and a fat leg of mutton. Trowa pulled out the food and was about to take a bit when a female gnome appeared.  
  
Sally arrived at the cozy cabin shortly after Trowa had left. She knocked on the door only once, before Noin immediately opened it.  
  
"Hello Noin, how have you been?"  
  
"Wonderful! Oh, it is great to see you!"  
  
The women shared a hug. Wufei, hearing that Sally was here, quickly got off the couch and tried to hop back to his room as fast as he could. But unfortunately, his mother was just not enough of a distraction.  
  
Sally smiled as she looked over her 'friends' shoulder. Her smile growing, she left Noin's embrace, and went straight to Wufei, with what he could only describe as 'hungry eyes'.  
  
"Well, hello Wufei! My, haven't you just grown into a handsome young man?"  
  
"Don't hit on me woman!"  
  
"Wufei!" Noin screeched. "Don't be silly, she wasn't hitting on _you_! And don't speak to her like that! She is here to help you."  
  
Anyways, going back to poor Trowa, who had just gotten cornered by a gnome.  
  
"Kind sir, would you be willing to share your meal with me? I am poor and hungry and must depend upon my betters."  
  
Trowa looked at her and blinked, while the gnome stared at his food.  
  
Trowa didn't answer. It was meant as a yes, but the poor gnome didn't realize it. So, the gnome got fed up and left without any food. Trowa shrugged, ate his food quickly, and then set out to work once more.  
  
But, just when he was about to swing, the axe flew out of his hands and landed on his foot which was fortunately, well protected by a pair of thick boats.  
  
"..."  
  
And Trowa limped all the way home.  
  
**To Be Continued...**


	4. Part 03

**The Golden Gundam  
  
_Part 3_**

Duo was once more cleaning a room when Trowa entered. Duo noticed the limping but decided not to ask this time, he stilled remembered the Wufei incident. He watched Trowa emerge from his room, only to be intersected by Noin.  
  
"Where is the wood Trowa?"  
  
"..."  
  
He lifted his foot and showed her his wound. Noin sighed but cleaned and bandaged it anyway, though she didn't fuss over it like she had Wufei's.  
  
"Sally has already left, though we can ask her about it when she returns."  
  
Zechs just then came into the cabin, overhearing the conversation.  
  
"When will she be coming back?" he asked.  
  
"After you have left. Now, it is time for dinner. Let us hope I get wood by tomorrow because I'll need it in order to cook that apple pie. Not that I even have apples..."  
  
Morning came a little to quickly for Duo, who seemed to be needing more sleep all the time. He jumped off the cold stone floor and hurriedly put on his clothes. He looked out the back door's window, seeing that the sun had already risen and ran into the kitchen. Breakfast was out on the table already, but no one was eating. Duo gave a curious glance to the bisects, which looked really tasty, and reached over to grab one...  
  
"No!"  
  
Duo whipped his hand back to his side as if he had been burned. Noin turned on him and glared, threatening each of the boys with her spatula.  
  
"I have cooked and cleaned this house for 17 years. I have slaved away in this hot kitchen to provide each of you with food and this is how you repay me? I need wood! Now, I have asked, and asked and yet, I still have no wood. Care to explain that honey?"  
  
Zechs just stuttered. He really hated times like these.  
  
"Uh! Mother, I'll go! I can cut the wood! Choose me!"  
  
Noin turned on her youngest with a roll of her eyes.  
  
"What makes you so sure you can do it? Both of your brothers have tried and failed, both receiving wounds for their efforts. Now why would I let you go out when there is a risk of you, being...hurt."  
  
Noin grinned.  
  
"Sure. Here, I'll even pack a lunch for you."  
  
Wufei raised an eyebrow at the change of their mother's mood, while Trowa frowned. Zechs just looked relived that he was off the hook.  
  
But Duo was elastic. He was finally getting his chance! He would prove to them all that he wasn't worthless.  
  
Ten minutes later, Duo skipped into the forest carrying a dull and broken axe along with his lunch. Mother had said he wasn't allowed to take the one his brothers had used; she thought it would be too dangerous. But every now and then, Duo had to stop and put his axe back on its handle. It was so old, it kept falling off! But Duo didn't care; he was finally getting the chance to prove himself.  
  
He skipped/ran/jumped up the hill, changing his methods out of shear joy. He was probably the luckiest boy alive! He finally arrived to a spot his brothers had been at. He could tell form the cuts in the trees. He got right to work, even though it really was lunchtime. He was so engrossed in his work; he didn't even notice the gnome that had suddenly appeared.  
  
"Hello there! Would you mind sharing your lunch with a weary traveler? I am tired and hungry."  
  
Duo set his axe down and opened his paper bag. He closed it with a sad smile and said, "I would love to share with you what I have, but I'm afraid it is only some cloudy water and some moldy bread. You are welcomed to it though."  
  
The gnome nodded and Duo smiled. He set out the piece of bread and the water on a log and reached down to reclaim his axe. When he sat back up, he cried out in shock. His nasty piece of bread had transformed into a chicken potpie, while his water with brown specks became a sweet tonic.  
  
Duo glanced around in a daze. All this good food had come from the gnome? He didn't waste too much time with his questions, Duo was a very uncomplicated lad, and the two both dug into the scrumptious food.  
  
"Tell me, what is your name?"  
  
"It is Une, and I thank you very much for the meal. You have befriended me, and for that I wish to give you a reward. See that tree over there, the big one? Chop it down."  
  
And with that, Une was gone.  
  
Duo glance briefly at the tree. It seemed like an ordinary tree to him, but he hadn't chopped it down yet. Duo picked up his axe, and began to chop the tree down.  
  
After much work and hard labor, Duo delivered the finally blow.  
  
"Timber!"  
  
The tall tree fell down the hill, but that wasn't what had caught Duo's attention.  
  
Inside where the tree had once been, sat a Golden Gundam!  
  
**To Be Continued...**


	5. Part 04

**The Golden Gundam  
  
_Part 4_**

The Golden Gundam stared at him and laughed.  
  
"What grows down, instead of up?"  
  
Duo stared at the Gundam, not completely sure what to make of it before realizing he had asked a question.  
  
"What?"  
  
The Gundam huffed.  
  
"What grows down, instead of up?"  
  
Duo thought.  
  
"Don't know, what?"  
  
"A goose!"  
  
Duo stared, wondering what on earth he was talking about. The Gundam groaned.  
  
"Don't you get it? Down, as in feathers. No? Hn, well, whatever. My name is Howard, what's yours?"  
  
"Ah, Duo."  
  
"Nice to meet you, now, pick me up and take me to some food, I'm starved!"  
  
Duo grinned. The Gundam seemed a little weird at first, but he had a feeling, unsurprisingly from his stomach, he would grow to like him.  
  
"All right, lets go home."  
  
He walked down the hill merrily. Howard told jokes all the way, some that were funny, some that Duo actually got, and some that were just...well yeah, to put it simply, lame.  
  
Duo reached the front door and entered. His family had gathered in the living room. Noin stood up and looked her son over, making sure he had no injuries, before smiling.  
  
"You brought the wood then?"  
  
Her voice was strangely pleasant and for once, happy or at least cheerful as she spoke to him. Duo glowed.  
  
"Nope, I brought home something better."  
  
The smile disappeared off Noin's face immediately, replaced by an outraged glare. Duo gasped.  
  
"Wait! I want you to meet him!"  
  
Duo turned quickly, missing the surprised then curious look that the rest of the family gave him.  
  
"His name is Howard."  
  
Duo held up the Golden Gundam, taking in the shocked but inquisitive stares from everyone.  
  
Everyone that is, except his mother.  
  
Noin walked up to Duo in a rage and grabbed the Gundam out of his grasp. Howard gasped. Noin threw the thing outside, tossing it carelessly onto the stones underneath the door. Howard groaned and picked himself up. What a...meanie. Duo gaped at his mother, before he ran out of the house to check on his prize.  
  
"Hey! Howard, you all right?"  
  
Noin smirked.  
  
"You can just stay out there and starve for all I care."  
  
Noin slammed the door and locked it, telling the other boys without words that they were in deep trouble if they even thought of opening that door. Zechs stared at her in mild shock. He had known Noin had sometimes been unfair to their youngest but this, to lock him out of the house, was just cruel.  
  
Even Wufei felt a prang of pity for the boy.  
  
Noin was becoming a very vicious woman.  
  
Noin smiled, then moved to the kitchen, humming her cooking song. How she had managed to cook them all of their meals with the wood she so desperately needed, Trowa didn't know, and didn't really care at the moment.  
  
Trowa looked at both of them then at the door. He had made his decision. He crept quietly to the door and opened it. There, sitting on the first step was his brother.  
  
Duo looked up in surprise. Trowa beckoned him back in silently, and then shut it again. Wufei and Zechs didn't stop him. They went straight to Duo's room. Once there, but still cautious, sat down on the cold floor.  
  
"What were you thinking Trowa? Disobeying mother like that."  
  
He shook his head.  
  
"Duo, it wasn't right what Mother did. Where's Howard?"  
  
Duo grinned and pulled him out of his shirt. Howard honked. Trowa stared and then laughed.  
  
"But Trowa, I was thinking out there. I don't want to stay here."  
  
"..."  
  
"Listen, I was thinking of just wondering the land, maybe going to town and starting my own life. I love you and all but I just want to get away ya know?"  
  
Trowa nodded.  
  
"When will you leave?"  
  
"Tomorrow, early. I think it is pretty clear that I won't be getting breakfast tomorrow morning."  
  
Duo snuggled down in his bed and Howard just made himself at home by the wall.  
  
"Oh Duo."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I'm coming with you."  
  
**To Be Continued...**


	6. Part 05

**The Golden Gundam  
  
_Part 5_**

Duo woke up early for once, noting silently that the sun wasn't even up yet. All the more proof that anyone awake at this time was an idiot. He groaned but got up, shivering and moved to where his pitifully small suitcase was packed. He didn't have too many things, but what he did he wanted to keep.  
  
After all, Howard was definitely a keeper.  
  
Duo moved to the corner where the Gundam was sleep peacefully and gave it a little shove. Howard didn't respond. Duo gave it another try but didn't make any progress. Silently opting for the slightly rude tactic, he picked up the Gundam slowly, making sure it was still asleep and shoved it quickly into his tattered bag. Howard awoke instantly and gave off the most awful squeal but Duo was ready and shoved Howard's mouth against the thick tape he had used to cover a hole.  
  
Howard gasped and struggled but the tape held strong.  
  
Duo smiled. He actually hadn't thought it would work. He moved quietly to the door and opened it and was surprised to see Trowa standing there, already packed.  
  
"I've been up for a few hours."  
  
Duo just blinked. It was just way too early for this, otherwise he would have had the good sense to tell him no. Heck, maybe he would have had some good sense at all.  
  
Trowa picked up his bag and moved to the front door, Duo following in his wake. He opened the door silently and the two began the most adventurous journey of their lives, though neither of them knew where they were going.  
  
They slipped down the steps unnoticed and started up the brick laid path, the same path that their father had always used when he traveled to different kingdoms. The sun was beginning to rise and the land was slowly getting brighter, and with it, Duo was too.  
  
"Oh no!"  
  
Trowa looked back at his brother's horrified face with an inquisitive glance.  
  
"I forgot about Howard!"  
  
"You left him there?"  
  
"No!"  
  
Duo pulled off his bag in haste and practically threw it open. Sure enough, there was Howard, about pass out from the lack of oxygen.  
  
"Oh! I'm sorry Howard. You just wouldn't wake up!"  
  
Howard glared but Trowa coughed.  
  
"What did you do to him?"  
  
Duo blushed and looked down at his shoes guilty.  
  
"I was really tired and wasn't thinking straight and he wouldn't wake up so I kinda just shoved him in the bag."  
  
Howard honked angrily at him and snapped at the hand he was waving about. Trowa just shook his head. He loved his brother, he really did! It was just sometimes well...he had some really strange ideas.  
  
"Lets just forget about it and continue shall we?"  
  
Duo took off leaving his brother and his Gundam staring after him.  
  
"He isn't all there is he?"  
  
Trowa glanced at the Gundam and sighed.  
  
"No, he isn't."  
  
"So, you're going to carry me right?"  
  
Hours on the road pasted by quickly and Duo's second mistake became quite apparent.  
  
"Duo. I'm hungry! Take me to some food!"  
  
Duo gasped and Trowa groaned.  
  
"I'm sorry!"  
  
"I was counting on you to think of the provisions."  
  
Duo bowed his head. Trowa stopped and opened his bag.  
  
"But I did count on something like this happening."  
  
He pulled out some wrapped pork and handed it over to Duo who devoured it down immediately.  
  
Trowa sighed. That had been all of it.  
  
"Hey Trowa! I want some."  
  
Trowa glazed down at the Gundam and shrugged.  
  
"That was the last of it."  
  
Howard growled but Trowa remained silent. Town was still a long ways away and now they had no food.

It was going to be a very long trip.  
  
**To Be Continued...**


End file.
